Various vehicle manufacturers, specifically snowmobile manufacturers, may include axle assemblies having widely varying configurations in their products. When an axle assembly is damaged and requires replacement, a user may be required to purchase an entire axle assembly from the original equipment manufacturer (OEM). Because each axle assemble for each manufacturer is different, a vehicle repair entity may be required to maintain a stock of each part to service products of multiple manufacturers.
However, much of the structure of such axle assemblies may be common to the various manufacturers making the purchase and storage of multiple axle assembly models redundant and inefficient.
As such, it may be desirable to provide a universal vehicle axle configured for use with multiple vehicles from multiple manufacturers.